<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then, Now, Forever by chonisfate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990531">Then, Now, Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonisfate/pseuds/chonisfate'>chonisfate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:39:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonisfate/pseuds/chonisfate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl returns to Riverdale to meet Toni in hopes to fix their relationship after five years of break. While trying to get Toni's attention she gets High school and college flashbacks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom &amp; Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Then, Now, Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl stepped  inside the Southside serpent's bar. It was empty, only the smell of beer, cigars and gasoline was left. Cheryl was disgusted. Riverdale was a shithole. She saw a woman behind the counter sweeping the table and she didn't have to think twice who it was; there was the one that got away, a woman Cheryl had had a crush on ever since the first time she laid eyes on her, a woman who still looked great with pink hair. It was Toni Topaz.</p><p>She walked towards the bar counter dodging the beer bottles on the floor, "working late?" she then asked catching Toni's attention.</p><p>"Wha- Cheryl?" Toni gasped surprised as she saw the redhead standing middle of the Southside Serpent's bar.</p><p>"did you miss me?" Cheryl smirked raising her eyebrow.</p><p>Toni rolled her eyes and leaned against bar counter arms straight. "I thought you'd have ditched the color red after high school ended"</p><p>"and I remember you saying that pink hair was never coming back" Cheryl clapped back and raised her right brow. She looked at Toni, really focused on her features and smiled. She had always been stunning, but adulthood really made her glow. Even in a small town like Riverdale, she managed to be the same flawless girl Cheryl fell in love with.</p><p>"you look good" Cheryl said.</p><p>Toni looked at her in the eyes and gave a small nod, "you too"</p><p>"I know" Cheryl said just a tiny bit proudly. They stood in silence for several minutes. Cheryl looked around wanting to memorize everything. The moments between her and Toni. The parties they had back in the Serpent days. How easy it was to be 16 and in love.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Toni suddenly asked in all seriousness.</p><p>"I came to visit" Cheryl gave an short answer and stepped closer to the counter again.</p><p>Toni swallowed loudly, she crossed her arms on her chest, "so when are you leaving?"</p><p>Cheryl shrugged and took another step. She landed her eyes on Toni who looked disappointed but can you blame her.</p><p>"I don't know yet" again, short answer. Cheryl wasn't an open person, she never was until Toni came into her life and after they drifted away from each other she seemed to have shut down her feelings again.</p><p>"Okay, well it's 12:15 pm and i need to clean this place up before i can go to bed" Toni nodded and uncrossed her arms. She picked up the trash can from the floor, starting to fill it with empty bottles.</p><p>"No wait, Toni. I'm sorry" Cheryl said and let out a deep sigh. Toni turned around.</p><p>"For what? For not letting me know that you were coming to town? For pretending that everything is okay? For leaving me?"</p><p>Cheryl felt a lump in her throat, when she heard Toni's voice shatter. She loved her more than anything, she was her person. She would never in a million years hurt her but right now she knew she had messed up. Big time. She stood middle of the bar silently and watched the love of her life clean the place she had build from the ashes for people in Riverdale to come and enjoy. It looked amazing except the mess the people had left and the smell that made Cheryl gag.</p><p>"Well, if you want to talk, without all this mess around. I'm staying at my mothers" Cheryl said and put a bottle she had picked from the floor on the counter before she walked out of the door leaving Toni behind, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she saw her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Next morning Cheryl wandered around the Thistlehouse. The place hadn't changed one bit in five years and her bedroom had stayed the same. She walked around the room and gently touched the bed covers. No matter how much darkness this place held she still had the memories with Toni that weren't completely destroyed.</p><p>Cheryl spotted one of her favorite pictures of Toni taped in the corner of the mirror. She took the picture down and smiled to herself. For a quick second she felt like taking it with her to New York but it belonged to the teenage years bedroom.</p><p>The picture reminded her of their prom night, day before the picture was taken. She spun around in her heels and knelt down to reach a box under her bed. She put the red beautiful box on the bed before climbing on the bed and opened it. The box was full of polaroid pictures, few roses, jewerly, her prom queen tiara and corsage Toni gave her that night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"TT wake up, it's prom night" Cheryl exclaimed and gave a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toni felt the sun shining on her eyes. She frowned her brows and pulled the covers over herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you please close the curtains" Toni mumbled under the covers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be silly TT, it's 11 am we're supposed to start getting ready for our big night" Cheryl squaled and started painting her nails. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toni groaned but slowly got herself out of the bed. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>I made breakfast downstairs but could you please wait for me, it'd be romantic to have breakfast togehether" Cheryl said and blowed her nails dry. </em></p><p>
  <em>Toni looked at her girlfriend amused, "sure, i'll get dressed in the meantime" she then said and walked to her side of the closet to pick today's outfit. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>I'm also meeting Fangs before the Prom, is that okay with you?" Toni asked from the closet. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Fangs? Why are you meeting him?" Cheryl asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just a gang thing" Toni said and walked out of the closet, wearing all black outfit. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Gang thing? Right before the Prom? Let me guess Jughead is behind all of this? He is upset about Betty finally getting her happy ending with the red stalian so he doesn't want anyone to enjoy this special night" Cheryl made up a theory as she walked towards Toni. </em></p><p><em>"</em> <em>Babe, c'mon. Aren't you happy for the fact that I got my family back, Serpents are my family Cheryl and we are meeting tonight before the Prom and i'll come pick you up right after" Toni said and looked at Cheryl slightly upset. </em></p><p><em>"</em> <em>Promise?" Cheryl asked. </em></p><p>
  <em>Toni shook her head and smiled to herself, "I promise, you're my girlfriend and i love you and i'm going to spend this night with you" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl smiled and leaned in to give Toni a kiss. "Let's go have breakfast" she said and made her way downstairs Toni following right behind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl snapped out of her thoughts as the door bell rang. She quickly put everything back to the box and ran downstairs to open the door.</p><p>"Surprise!" Veronica was standing in front of thistlehouse with a muffin basket. You'd think that Veronica was the last one to stay in Riverdale but she chose both, New York and Riverdale.</p><p>"Veronica, hi!" Cheryl greeted and let her friend in. "How did you know that I'm here" she then asked and closed the door.</p><p>"Well I talked to Betty, who talked to Archie of course, who talked to Jughead who's friends with Toni....who told Jughead and the gang that you were back" Veronica said carefully making sure Cheryl was okay with her mentioning Toni.</p><p>Cheryl let out a dry chuckle, "that's funny, I didn't know everyone was back in town" she said and walked to kitchen.</p><p>"Oh well I had to come back to take care of the business my father left me, Betty and Archie are here visiting their parents and Toni and Jughead live here but that you knew already" Veronica stated while she looked around the house.</p><p>"Well that's pleasant" Cheryl said sarcastically. "Would you like some tea?"</p><p>Veronica looked surprised but nodded gently and let go of the purse she had been holding tightly in her hands the whole time.</p><p>Cheryl started making the tea instantly. She had million questions on her mind she wanted to ask Veronica but she kept it all inside.</p><p>"So how's the business?" Cheryl asked and faked her smile when she turned to face Veronica again.</p><p>"Uhm, it's good" Veronica said and watched Cheryl set the tea cups on the table. She touched the redhead's hand gently. "Listen, you don't have to pretend to be okay, I can see that you miss her"</p><p>Cheryl frowned her brows, "I'm fine, Veronica."</p><p>"Are you? When was the last time you and Toni talked?" Veronica asked and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Last night" Cheryl stated.</p><p>"Was it a real talk or just a quick hello i'm back from you"</p><p>"I don't understand how this is any of your business, I don't understand why Toni can't just talk to me" Cheryl raised her voice but it came out shattered.</p><p>Veronica stood up from the chair and grabbed her purse.</p><p>"I'm sorry Cheryl" she said and touched Cheryl's shoulder before walking out of the house.</p><p>Cheryl pressed nails against her palm and screamed from the top of her lungs as the door closed. She was frustrated, disappointed in herself, disappointed in Toni and everything felt too much once again. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three days passed and Cheryl was yet to leave the house. She had been walking the space between kitchen, shower and her bed room back and forth waiting for Toni to call or show up. Nothing.</p><p>"Screw this" Cheryl said to herself and got up from the bed throwing all the pillows and blankets to the other side of the bed. She changed her pyjamas to red top, black skinny jeans and red heels. She did her makeup quickly and grabbed her purse from the back of the chair and made her way to garage where her old car was still standing bright as ever.</p><p>Cheryl drove few miles to the south till she saw lights coming from the campsite. She parked the car to the side of the road and walked to the trailers where Serpents were usually staying. She spotted a group of guys, few girls and Toni sitting around a camp fire.</p><p>"Serpents..." Cheryl said and cleared her throat as she stood next to Fangs.</p><p>"Cheryl" Toni gasped.</p><p>"May i speak to you in private or are you taking these uneducated buskers with you" Cheryl crossed her arms and looked at Toni raising her eyebrows. Toni got up from her seat and galred at Cheryl. She was embarrassed and angry.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Toni asked and grabbed Cheryl's arm as she passed her and pulled her to the side.</p><p>"What's wrong with me? Toni I have waited for your call or visit for four days in Thistlehouse and you're asking me what's wrong with me?" Cheryl asked frowning her brows.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it's been this hard for you" Toni said sarcastically.</p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Fine. Obviously you don't want to talk to me and obviously you don't miss me at all-" she paused and looked at the two girls sitting and drinking beer.</p><p>Toni squinted her eyes when she realized what Cheryl was chasing, "are you serious? Are you seriously coming here acting all jealous when you were the one who left."</p><p>"Please, you've been with them I mean why wouldn't you they're gorgeous and here" Cheryl said.</p><p>"What if i have?" Toni asked and looked up at Cheryl. Confidently.</p><p>Cheryl was taken aback. She felt a lump in her throat and before she could say a word her legs were leading her back to the car. On her way back to Thistlehouse she could not stop thinking about the prom night and how simple things were back then.</p><p><em>It</em> <em>was getting dark and Toni was yet to come pick her up. Cheryl glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 7:30PM. She put nude lipstick on and grapped her purse before hurrying downstaris. As she was about to call her girlfriend the door bell rang. Cheryl dialed the number and put the phone on speaker and opened the door. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Stop calling me" Toni said as the door opened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Toni, I was worried" Cheryl said and hung up the phone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ready for a prom?" Toni asked and handed a small box to Cheryl. It was the pink corsage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl smiled and put her phone in the purse. She opened the box and put the flower corsage on her right wrist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fits perfectly, thank you" she then said smiling and gave Toni a small peck on the lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're welcome. Shall we go?" Toni asked and held out her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl nodded and took her girlfriend's hand in hers and followed her to the car. Usually Cheryl insisted to drive but tonight they had a personal driver. </em>
</p><p><em>They arrived to the school where everyone was already enjoying their smuggled drinks and the best music Riverdale high had to offer. </em> <em>Cheryl looked around and then it hit her. As much as she hates this place and the people in this school, this was going to be their last school year together with Toni. With Veronica that she was able to build a friendship with during the last few years. And last but not least she was going to miss giving disgusted looks at Betty and Jughead kissing on the hallway. </em></p><p><em>"</em> <em>My power couple!" Veronica exclaimed as soon as she spotted Cheryl and Toni walking inside the gym that was decorated with balloons and other things to make it look more festive. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Veronica" Cheryl said and hugged the brunette.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You two look incredible. You have to go to the photo booth and take pictures it was so fun with Archie and Betty" Veronica said excitedly. Girls were sure that she had taken more than one sip from the flask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So no one is taking pictures here?" Toni asked frowning her brows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually we have one photographer, I'm not sure where they went" Veronica said as she tried to look for the photographer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Imagine if they had asked you, I'd be here without a date" Cheryl said and shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toni looked at Cheryl squinting. "Yeah what a disaster it would've been" she then said sarcastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I need to find Archie and Betty. See you later" Veronica cleared her throat and walked away from the girls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you say that?" Toni asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? I just thought that if you'd be here as a photographer I'd be standing here alone" Cheryl said as they walked towards the serving table with drinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes but you're not and if i came here to photograph i'd still be able to be with you. It's not like you're with me 24/7 either" Toni said frustratedly and filled her cup with punch. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>I know it's just, my past with prom nights isn't glorious and thought of you not being here with me makes me feel so awful" Cheryl said not making an eye contact with Toni. </em></p><p>
  <em>Toni took a sip of the drink and looked at it disgusted afterwards. She put the cup on the table and turned to face Cheryl. She took her hands in hers and looked at the redhead into her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cheryl. I'm here and i'm not going anywhere and i'm going to tell you that on repeat whenever you need it. Again i'm not going to leave. because I love you" Toni said all serious. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>I love you too" Cheryl said and smiled when Toni leaned in to kiss her. </em></p><p>
  <em>As the evening passed it was finally time to crown the Prom king and queen. Cheryl had decided to try her luck one more time this year but she wasn't expecting or waiting to be crowned, she was more than happy to dance with Toni and Veronica while enjoying the night in other ways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl and Toni were wrapped around in each others arms dancing when Riverdale high's new principal walked to stage with two envelopes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good evening students. It's time to finally see who are this years prom king and queen" the principal started. "Can all the queens and kings please come here next to me" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wish me luck" Cheryl said to Toni before she walked up to the stage with other girls running for this years queen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>While everyone was standing on the stage Cheryl kept her eyes on Toni the whole time, whatever happened she knew she was already someone's queen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This years prom queen is.....miss Cheryl Blossom" principal announced and smiled looking at Cheryl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl was too overwhelmed to understand it in that second, she glanced at Betty next to her and then Toni in the crowd who was already celebrating it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Cheryl, congrats, go get your crown" Betty said smiling and touched her cousins shoulder gently. Cheryl felt her confidence rise from the ashes, she straightened her back, held her head high and went to get that crown on her head finally. She sat on the queen's throne and looked at Toni smiling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And this years prom king is....excuse me, let me correct that. Another queen is, Antoinette Topaz" principal smiled and put the card back in envelope. Everyone around Toni seemed to know about this., she looked at Fangs and then her girlfriend who was already sitting on her throne. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toni walked up to the stage and principal placed the crown on her head. Cheryl smiled brighter than ever when she got her queen next to her. This was a high school dream come true to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"TT, we're the queens" Cheryl squealed. excitedly </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is so weird" Toni chuckled and fixed the crown. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now the tradition of prom king and queen, sharing their first dance" principal spoke to the microphone one more time before stepping away from it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cheryl got up from her fake throne and walked to the microphone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me, before you play that overly boring heterosexual love song i need to say something. These last three years have been the most excruciating ones but also one of the best years of my life because of you, TT" Cheryl said and looked at Toni sitting on the throne in her black, navy blue sparkling dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And second, I'm honored that you all voted for me since I've been waiting for this moment for my whole life but I'm more grateful to share this moment with the love of my life and as hard it is to admit, you all somehow made it happen so thank you." Cheryl finished her speech and lifted her dress hem and walked up to Toni holding her hand out to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you dance with me, my love" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My pleasure" Toni said and grabbed her girlfriends hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked to the dance floor hands linked ignoring everything and everyone around them. It was just the two of them. For Cheryl it was better than a fairytale.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I know I published this same story earlier this year but I had to delete it for a while because it was attached to memories I needed to deal with first but after thinking about I noticed how good this story would have been if I continued it so I decided to rewrite and changed it a little bit. I hope you liked it as much as the first version. Thank you for reading. Hope you're all taking care and staying safe ♥</p><p>love, Meri</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>